Image sensing devices capture images using photosensitive properties of semiconductors. Image sensing devices are often classified into charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. CMOS image sensors may be fabricated by integrating both analog and digital control circuits in a single integrated circuit (IC). CMOS image sensors are widely used in many applications.